


Porte-Malheur

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [3]
Category: Przedwiośnie - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Czaruś odkrywa swoją seksualność, Hipek jest koniarą i dont make the rules, Hipolit boi się że Czaruś nienawidzi go przez pochodzenie, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Staram się również poruszać mroczne tematy czy coś, ale to głównie cliche romansidło, dużo scen seksu ale tego właśnie chciałby Żeromski kontynuuje tylko jego dobytek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Cezary był przeklęty, sprowadzał śmierć i nieszczęście. Hipolit w to nie wierzył. Chciał mieć go przy sobie, dzielić z nim pchły i pluskwy do końca życia.
Relationships: Cezary Baryka/Antoni Lulek, Cezary Baryka/Hipolit Wielosławski, Cezary Baryka/Sasza, ale hipolit główny, i spojlerujących albo z tła, plus więcej ale nie na tyle ważnych
Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	1. Źródło rozkoszy i męki

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do obejrzenia mojego edita Czaruś x Hipolit 🥺  
> https://youtu.be/kbXK-wavooM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być wcześniej, ale się nie złożyło...  
> Zawiera wątki z serialu, więc jeśli ktoś nie oglądał, a zamierza, to niech najpierw obejrzy

Cezary Baryka jako dziecko był nieskończenie dobry. Uczył się, słuchał rodziców, starał się zrozumieć historię Polski, imponowały mu wyczyny przodków, czytane wpisy z pamiętnika, które brzmiały jak legenda o bohaterskim wzorcu. Była przy tym prawdziwa, do pamiętnikowego Baryka w wyobraźni dopisywał sobie Cezary i widział dorosłego siebie w tym przodku. Był wszystkim tym, co kochający go rodzice chcieli. Lubił języki, lekcje gry na fortepianie, nawet tabliczkę mnożenia lubił, a nauka szła mu łatwo. Gdy już zajmowała trochę dłużej, upływała przyjemnie. Jednak zawsze z jakąś tęsknotą patrzył na szlajających się starszych kolegów. Prawdziwych łobuzów służących za przykład jakich ludzi młody Cezarek miał unikać.

Okazja nadarzyła się, gdy ojciec wyjechał na wojnę, a z nim zasady i pouczenia. Matka nie zatrzymała go, nie zdolna do nagłego życia w samotności, przeglądała tajemnicze zdjęcia, jej wzrok zdradzał, że przechadzała się w głowie po równie tajemniczych wspomnieniach. Miała słodko-gorzki uśmiech, a gdy Cezary tylko spytał płoszyła się i zapewniała o dozgonnej miłości do ojca, który podobno wróci.

Zbyt kochała syna, żeby uwięzić go w dyscyplinie, tak właśnie Czaruś znalazł się w grupie chłopaków, których najczęściej tęsknie obserwował. Przez swoją pewność siebie szybko znalazł ich akceptację. Tak właśnie poznał Jaszę, Saszę, Tachira i Wartana.

Najbardziej imponował mu ten drugi. Był wszystkim tym, czym gardzili jego rodzice. Najbardziej bezczelny i pyskaty, nie szanował nawet swoich przyjaciół. Z początku młody Czarek myślał, że chciał być taki jak on, dążył do tego nawet, lecz z wiekiem łapał się na niewskazanych fantazjach z jego udziałem. Wiedział co to oznaczało, widział nie tylko cztery żony Sulejmana, czy romans matki wspomniany między zdaniami. Widział mężczyzn, których pocałunki wykraczały za te braterskie. Matka coraz widoczniej się nim martwiła, chciała nawet oddalić go od przyjaciół, od Saszy. Nie rozumiał tego, w tamtych chwilach jej nienawidził, co przełożyło się na to, że chciał dopiec bardziej. Wracał coraz później i zniknęły pozory, które wcześniej zachowywał w domu i czasem w szkole. Posłuszny był tylko Saszy. Jego szalonym pomysłom i niebezpiecznym działaniom.

O jednym z nich marzył od dawna.

Cezary szedł sam z Saszą. Od wody ciągnęło wilgotne powietrze. Gdy byli cicho słychać było jedynie wieczorny wiatr, odgłosy wodnego życia, owady i oczywiście ich kroki. Jasza, Tachir i Wartan odłączyli się po drodze na jednej z wielu przechadzek po bulwarach.

– Nie wracasz do domu, Baryńczyszka? – zapytał Sasza w najczystszym mimo wszystko Rosyjskim z piątki przyjaciół.

Cezary uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i pokręcił głową.

– Nie chcę się jeszcze widzieć z matką. – przyznał i kopnął bogu ducha winny kamień, który miał akurat pod nogą.

Sasza był dość bezpośredni, a zamieniający się powoli w noc wieczór i pusta, szumiąca przestrzeń zachęcała do zwierzeń.

– Całowałeś się kiedyś? – spytał i odwrócił do niego z głupawym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie. – Czaruś odpowiedział rumieniąc się z lekka i szukając wzrokiem nowego kamienia.

– Chciałbyś poćwiczyć? – uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. – Nie masz jaj, więc będziesz idealną kobietą dla mnie.

Zabolało. Często czuł się w ten sposób nawet bez zapewnienia.

Desperacko próbował udowodnić, że Sasza się mylił, więc pocałował go szorstko. Jego usta mrowiły, a nogi trzęsły, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz latał. Chyba nie było najgorzej, bo gdy skończyli, Sasza śmiał się w ten pozytywny jak na niego sposób.

– Saszka, jak było? – dopytał, chciał usłyszeć pochwałę.

– Masz sporo do nauki, ale dobrze ci idzie.

Rozmawiali do nocy, swobodnie, jakby dzielący ich wtedy pocałunek zupełnie nic nie znaczył. Jednak, gdy Czaruś wrócił do domu nad ranem, wciąż czuł mrowienie ust. Gdy zamartwiająca się matka zadała pytanie, uśmiechnął się i bez słowa poszedł spać.

Bał się, że przyjemność nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy, że faktycznie ta wspólna chwila, była zwykłym ćwiczeniem. Przyjacielską przysługą. Szybko przekonał się, że to nie było to.

Gdy tylko zostawali sami całowali się, coraz odważniej, dłużej, mocniej. Było mu z tym dobrze, nawet bardzo. Przestraszył się dopiero, gdy Sasza zażądał czegoś więcej. 

Kazał mu uklęknąć przed sobą. Jego uśmiech zdradzał, że w tamtej chwili naprawdę widział w sobie jakiś rodzaj boga. Cezary oczywiście nie dostrzegł tego, był zajęty strachem, ale też determinacją. Chciał pokazać, że miał jaja, nie mógł okazać strachu. Więc dzielnie wziął go do ust, i mimo łez wytrzymał do końca. Sasza pocałował go później, lecz w żadnym stopniu się nie odwdzięczył. Zostawił go wtedy samego. Z zaschniętymi na policzku łzami, specyficznym smakiem w ustach i zgniecioną dumą w jakimś ciemnym kącie bakijskiej ulicy.

Robił to później wielokrotnie, zawsze czuł się tak samo upokorzony. Jakby pokazywał, że wcale nie miał jaj. Sasza ciągle to powtarzał. Obdzierał z męskości, od której mimo wszystko Cezary czuł się zależny.

Na pewnym z koleżeńskich wypadów w jego ręce dostał się najprawdziwszy pistolet. Dostał go od Saszy, wydawał mu się czymś znacznie więcej. Trzymał go zawsze przy sobie, w spodniach.

Jasza był przeciwny rewolucji. Nie mówił tego wprost, zwykle dawał znaki, kontrowersyjne komentarze z uśmiechem na ustach. Tachir i Wartan nic nie mówili, ale nie poszli wysłuchać Komisarza.

Tak właśnie Czaruś znalazł się w tłumie ludzi, ale dostrzegał jedynie obecność Saszy. 

– Baryńczyszka, jak tam twój pistolet? – wyszeptał nisko, brodą wskazał tył budynku niedaleko spotkania rewolucjonistów.

Czaruś wziął głęboki oddech i przełknął ślinę tak głośno, że sam Komisarz musiał go słyszeć. Czuł rozpalający się w nim płomień zapowiadający rozkosz. Jego uda rozgrzały się, a zimno ciągnące od metalowego pistoletu, który tam trzymał, kolidowało w przeszywającym dreszczu. 

– Który? – zapytał, jednocześnie unosząc brodę dumnie i stawiając wyzwanie.

Sasza uśmiechnął się w jakiś ironiczny sposób, jakby gardził nim, ale nie umiał odmówić sobie przyjemności.

Tak najpewniej było. Gdy znaleźli się za budynkiem złapał go boleśnie za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich nosy rozbiły się o siebie, podobnie jak zęby i czoła. Słyszeli wołania rewolucjonistów, wszystko niemal dokładnie. Sam fakt, że całowali się częściowo publicznie, a tłum uzbrojonych ludzi mógł ich przyłapać, jedynie rozbudzał w nich zwierzęce instynkty.

Sasza gryzł jego wargi, traktował ostro, poniżał, a on chciał każdego szarpnięcia jak powietrza. Pomimo zwątpień nie był słaby. Nie tak jak te burżuazyjne ścierwa, chowające swoje majątki i wykorzystujące pracę innych. Pragnął zdeptania i destrukcji, odsłonięcia się na to wszystko, czego zabraniano mu w czasie dzieciństwa. Ojciec gdyby żył nienawidziłby go teraz, a myślący o tym Cezary czuł się dobrze. Obejmowała go dzika rządza. Niesamowita duma i satysfakcja płynąca z łamania zasad, obietnic i oczekiwań. Chciał być wolny. Niszczyć, rozrabiać, zagarniać. Sasza zapewniał mu to wszystko. Z jedną małą ceną. Sasza nie czuł do niego nic oprócz zaspokojenia rządzy seksualnych i oczywiście koleżeństwa, chociaż czasem nawet jego nie widział. Nie chciał więcej. Myślał, że nie mógł mieć więcej. Tacy jak on nie kochali. Słyszał o nich. Nie byli karani, ale pozostawali wstydliwą tajemnicą. Brudem społeczeństwa, nie zdolni do miłości, jedynie do chorobliwego zaspokajania się w ten wynaturzony sposób. Zupełnie tak jak on teraz. Pomimo wcześniejszych doświadczeń tym razem czuł się inaczej. Może za sprawą pokrzepiających okrzyków rewolucji.

Sasza pociągnął go za włosy wprost na ziemię. Na kolanach odbiło się błoto. Plama na spodniach zostanie przypomnieniem. Gdy na nią spojrzy poczuje się spełniony jak teraz. Chłopak przed którym klęczał pociągnął jego zalizane do tyłu włosy. Przywrócił ich miękkość i pozostawił kolejne przypomnienie. Cezary rozpiął jego rozporek zębami bez wahania wziął całego do ust. Nie czuł wcześniejszego dyskomfortu. Przeciwnie. Kochał ostre paznokcie Saszy, wbijające się w jego czaszkę i słony, duszący smak. Kochał być źródłem przyjemności i buntu. Kochał nawet uczucie brudu i wstydu, które tym razem było jedynie głuchym krzykiem gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Czuł się prawdziwy, indywidualny. Jak Cezary Grzegorz Baryka, a nie Polak, Bolszewik, czy jakakolwiek klatka w którą można kogoś zamknąć.

Gdy Sasza skończył, wpychając głęboko i wyrywając brązowe włosy, odepchnął go zwyczajnie i zapiął spodnie. Nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę. Wyszedł z uliczki z powrotem w sam środek zgromadzenia.

Cezary ignorując uczucie złości, włożył niechlujnie dłoń w spodnie i załatwił swoje, patrząc na urywek Saszy przez dziurę w deskach.

\--

Do domu wrócił odmieniony. Czuł dziwną lekkość, chociaż zdarzenia do lekkich nie należały. Odkrył w sobie coś niebezpiecznego, pociągającego. Nawet uśmiechnął się do matki, która wyglądała na trochę bardziej zbolałą niż zwykle. Może coś go zdradziło. Brudne kolana, ewidentna rana po ugryzieniu na dolnej wardze, czy potargane włosy. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, a on tylko się uśmiechał. Bała się pytać, a on nie zamierzał wychodzić z własną inicjatywą, więc usiadł przy stole i zaczął jeść. Zupa zmyła posmak Saszy. Służąca czujnie obserwowała. Jej zmarszczone brwi zdradzały, że dopuszczała do siebie to co widziała.

– Biłeś się? – zapytała w końcu matka.

Jej jedyny syn, ostatnia osoba, która jej pozostała po wyjeździe męża na wojnę i zostawieniu pewnego chłopaka w odległym kraju, odpowiedział jedynie głupawym śmiechem. Bez odpowiedzi wrócił do jedzenia. Czasem go tylko poczucie winy tknęło, gdy głowę podnosił i widział wyraz bezsilności na jej twarzy.

Westchnął i gdy tylko skończył zupę samodzielnie umył naczynie, aby chociaż trochę odciążyć matkę i służącą. Wyglądały na szczerze zaniepokojone, a nie odciążone. Nie miał im tego za złe, doskonale wiedział jakim synem był, a wcześniejsze kroki ku poprawie były aż nadto subtelne.

– Czaruś, wykonujesz damskie obowiązki, a swoich nie? – zapytała służąca, tak, jakby miała kwalifikacje na takie uwagi.

Cezary zaśmiał się kolejny już raz, znowu przerażając te dwie kobiety. Nie miał jej tego za złe, zasługiwała na wyzwolenie się od nich, a czegokolwiek by się nie domyślała, spływało to po nim.

– Na to wygląda. – przyznał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Myślał wtedy, że był szczęśliwy. Poniekąd właśnie tak było.

\----

Odwracał się za piękną Aidą, siostrą Wartana. To Sasza bywał zazdrosny, na szczęście żaden z ich przyjaciół tego nie podłapał. Sasza stawał się zaborczy, gdy Czarek uśmiechał się do dziewczyny, niby niechcący szturchał go w bok, czy ramię. Gdy patrzył wystarczająco długo, kładł nawet dłoń na jego plecach. Na maleńką chwilkę, której nikt oprócz nich nie był w stanie zauważyć, lecz wystarczającą, żeby okazać swą zazdrość. Cezarego napełniała owa zazdrość, niczym płomień, napędzał ją mocniej i mocniej, ciesząc się ze wzmożonego dotyku. Sasza szarpał go mocniej, wyrywał więcej włosów i wpychał głębiej. Czaruś czuł toksyczną przyjemność, płynącą z tego buntu, którym była rozmowa z Aidą w obecności Saszy. Najpierw zainteresował się nią bez żartu, co szybko przerodziło się w zwykłe wykorzystywanie jej do szarpania nerwów zaborczego chłopaka. Ale z każdą rozmową odkrywał w niej przyjaciółkę. Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia jak prosić płeć piękną o przyjaźń, więc rzucał kamieniami w jej okno i podrywał w chłopięcy, niemal niewinny sposób. Wyciągał na długie spacery i rozmowy. W końcu zwierzał się jej, a ona jemu. Była prawdziwie piękna, mógłby się w niej zakochać, gdyby nie znalazł najpierw brutalnego bolszewika, który rozbudzał jego instynkty w ten upragniony sposób.

W pewnej chwili nie zauważał nawet zazdrości Saszy, a idealnie zbalansowane nerwy wychyliły się ostatecznie na złą stronę. Wciąż brał więcej i więcej. Cezary starał się tego nie zauważać z poczucia winy, czy innej pychy. Poszedł nawet za rewolucją, _za nim_. Wskazał bogactwa rodzinne, wszystko, aby rewolucja, a przez nią Sasza doceniał go, ubóstwiał.

Wymęczona już matka, czując co się zbliża uchyliła mu rąbka tajemnicy.

\- Gdyby ten pan zrobił jakiś znak, albo zatrzymał. Gdyby on mnie zatrzymał. 

Dopuścił do siebie prawdziwe oblicze kochanka, dopiero, gdy zobaczył zakrwawione ciało Jaszy. Gdy z dłoni zmarłej matki, ściągnięty został pierścionek w podobny sposób, w którym _ten konkretny chłopak_ ściągnął pierścionek z innego nieboszczyka, wroga rewolucji.

Patrząc na grób matki czuł kompletną pustkę. Jego oczy skierowane były na zakrwawiony palec. Ziemia przysypała trumnę, a on nie czując się wcale częścią ani pogrzebu, ani tego świata powiedział z czymś na kształt spokoju do pozostałych mu przyjaciół.

– To Sasza zabił Jaszę. To Sasza. Sasza. – powtarzał w letargu.

Nogi same poniosły go na port. Krzyczał. Strzelał.

Sasza śmiał się i nie zawahał się sam strzelać z odpływającego statku.

– Baryńczyszka… nie masz jaj, nie masz! – krzyknął zanim stał się tylko plamą na horyzoncie i podobną, jedynie brzydką plamą w jego pamięci i sercu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następne rozdziały będą dłuższe i lepsze, przysięgam. I będzie już Hipek. 
> 
> porte-malheur - człowiek przynoszący pecha
> 
> tytuł rozdziału (ukradłam) pożyczyłam z "przekleństwa" Karola Brzozowskiego
> 
> Homoseksualizm naprawdę był wtedy tam legalny, przestał być dopiero w 1923


	2. Pierwszy uścisk twej ręki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obiecany Hipek i dłuższy rozdział

W Polsce nie napotkał obiecanych szklanych domów pomysłu kuzyna Baryki. Jedynie szarą rzeczywistość młodego państwa, któremu groziła taka sama rewolucja co ta od której uciekł.

Poznał tam propagatora tejże rewolucji. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nim nawet. Zainteresował w ten niekonwencjonalny sposób. Antoni Lulek na wieść o rewolucji, którą Cezary widział zareagował energicznie, chciał poznać więcej i zbliżyć się bardziej. Czaruś widział w nim cos ze starego życia, przyjaźń z kimś takim była oczywista. Tego czego się nie spodziewał, to jeszcze intensywniejsza przyjaźń z burżujem czystej krwi. Poza nazwiskiem z charakterystyczną koońcówką i służącym nie wyglądał na burżuja. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Jego ręce były mocne. Gdy pierwszy raz uścisnął jego dłoń, Cezary był pewny, że to akt burżuazyjnej agresji, ale wyraz twarzy, spokojny uśmiech i delikatny wzrok na to nie wskazywały. Musiał nie zdawać sobie sprawy ze swojej siły. Cezary przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Hipolit Wielosławski – przedstawił się z tą jego wysoko urodzoną uprzejmością, gdy Maciejunio zostawił ich względnie samych w przyakademickim parku.

– Cezary Baryka. Mam czerwoną krew. – obserwował uważnie jego reakcję. Oczekiwał, aż silna dłoń zaciśnie się mocniej, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poza jedną drobną rzeczą, która zniszczyła go bardziej niż jakkolwiek silna dłoń. Hipolit uśmiechnął się i na maleńką chwilkę zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Cezary, Cezary. – szepnął w swawolnym zastanowieniu. – Czy może być Czaruś?

– Czaruś? – otworzył szeroko oczy, zaschło mu w gardle i postarał się to ukryć śmiechem, co chyba słabo mu wyszło, ale chłopak nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ani nie cofnął ręki, więc albo był niesamowicie niedoinformowany, albo taki jak on. – Nawet nie Czarek, tylko Czaruś?

– Może być i Czarek. Tak, czy tak, piękne imię.

– Nie! – Hipolit zdziwił się gwałtownej reakcji, a Cezary cofnął rękę i starając się wyplątać zalał potokiem słów zdradzających zbyt wiele. Przed chwilą spotkał tego chłopaka! – Moi rodzice tak na mnie mówili.

Nie oceniał go, nie wykorzystał żałośnie odkrytej słabości, tylko uśmiechnął i nie wrócił do tego więcej.

On, Lulek i niejaki Buławnik byli przyjaciółmi. Wszedł do ich grupki przyjaciół równie dobrze, jak kiedyś w Baku. I tak jak wtedy zaczął swoją małą przygodę z największym z nich radykałem.

Był odważniejszy, nie czekał na pierwszy krok. Nie bał się odrzucenia, chciał brać wszystko, co mógł. Wykorzystać szansę, którą było życie w Polsce. Ta chciwość rozlewała w nim się jak trucizna, zakażała coraz dalsze warstwy jego duszy, a on akceptował to, nawet się z tego cieszył.

Parę uśmiechów w stronę Lulka, puszczone ukradkiem oczko, a Antoni już odpowiadał mu podobnym. Po tak spędzonym wieczorze w pokoju Buławnika, przeznaczonym na wspólną naukę, przyprawił Lulka o niezdany egzamin. Cezary wyszedł z flirtów bez konsekwencji, zapamiętywanie przychodziło mu niesprawiedliwie łatwo.

Na pewnym wspólnym wypadzie, przydużo wypili. Cała czwórka. Buła zaczął rozmowę o jakiejś kobiecie. W jego zeznaniach niezwykle urodziwiej, wywołującej w oglądającym ją niezbadane ciepło. Lulek spojrzał na Cezarego, ale jego wzrok odwrócony był w stronę szlachcica, który wyraźnie starał się ukryć zawadiacki uśmieszek za kieliszkiem.

– A pan Wielosławski, mógłby podzielić się jakąś historią? – zapytał Cezary, stawiając wyzwanie.

Ukłonił się, przy okazji pragnąc wyśmiać jego obrzydliwe pochodzenie. Hipolit spojrzał na jego prowokację znacząco, ale odpowiedział tylko na tą jawną.

– Tam gdzie mieszkam. – wziął kolejny łyk – Moja sąsiadka. – zamknął oczy rozmarzony i zamruczał cicho na wspomnienie formujące się przed jego powiekami. – Jeździ na koniu w _męskim_ ubraniu.

Lulek zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Cezary przełknął ślinę. Tylko Buławnik nie zareagował w żaden sposób.

– A coś poza męskim ubraniem zapamiętałeś? – rzucił Lulek i znowu machając głową, wyjął z kieszeni papierosa i zapalił.

– Jeździ na koniu, chłopaki! – rozmarzył się jeszcze bardziej – Mam osiem i tęsknie za nimi jak cholera. Po co mi te studia nie wiem, chętnie jeździłbym całymi dniami.

Czarek uśmiechnął się zaintrygowany tym burżujem. Nie był słaby fizycznie, ani moralnie, co kłóciło się z wizją Czarusia. Ponad całą tą siłę był prawdziwie delikatny. Swoim usposobieniem, troską o ludzi jak i o zwierzęta. To wszystko przyciągało Cezarego. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem _chłopca z Baku._ Wpuścił w jego światopogląd jeszcze więcej szarości, która zupełnie przyćmiła wcześniejszą czerń i biel i tak już naruszoną przez Saszę i słupy graniczne.

– a ty, Czarusiu? – zapytał Hipolit.

Lulek znowu się zaśmiał.

– W Baku znałem jedną Ormiankę. – uśmiechnął się smutno, co musiało być na tyle zauważalne, że całe wesołe przed chwilą towarzystwo umilkło.

Hipolit poklepał go po plecach, a resztę drogi przeszli wciąż połowicznie się obejmując.

Antoni zapalił więcej niż zwykle.

\---

Lulek przypominał mu Saszę. Był jak fragment domu w tym zupełnie jednak obcym miejscu, do którego nagle miał czuć patriotyzm, ze względu na jakieś korzenie, które nic dla niego nie znaczyły.

Nie bał się odrzucenia. Co więcej, był na tyle pewny siebie, że nie bał się nawet pobicia, jakby jakimś cudem mylił się co do odwzajemnionych spojrzeń Antoniego. Wątły Lulek nie wyglądał jakby był w stanie go skrzywdzić, gdyby okazał się przeciwny.

Homoseksualizm nie był może celebrowany, ale nie był też nielegalny.

Z tą myślą zakradł się w nocy do pokoju Lulka. Chłopak nie spał, tylko siedział na łóżku, tląc powoli papierosa i pokaszlując lekko. Prawie się nie zdziwił, gdy go zobaczył. Zmęczonym wzrokiem pokazał mu miejsce na łóżku. Papieros został w jego dłoni, a dym z niego leniwie wypełniał sufit ciemnego pokoju, którego jedynym poza księżycem za oknem, źródłem światła był znikomy ogień na końcu niedopałka.

Czaruś przysiadł się z ogromnym uśmiechem. Nie czekał ani chwili i już całował usta Lulka. Smakowały tytoniem. Dłoń zakręciła koła na jego czaszce, aż wreszcie ścisnęła na włosach i odciągnęła od pocałunku.

Czaruś przechylił głowę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Lulek uśmiechnął się smutno i włożył papierosa z powrotem do ust. Powiedział coś, co Cezary zapamiętał do końca życia.

– To nie mnie naprawdę pragniesz. Pamiętaj, że jest zwykłym burżujem, kiedy to zrozumiesz, możesz do mnie wrócić.

Cezary przełknął głośno ślinę i bez słowa wstał z łóżka Lulka.

Nie pamiętał jak wrócił do siebie, ani czy i kiedy zasnął.

\---

Cezary szedł sam z Hipolitem. Reszta po jednej z koleżeńskich przechadzek, wróciła do nauki w teorii, a w praktyce najpewniej do głębokiego snu wywołanego upojeniem alkoholowym. Zanim Lulek zostawił ich samych, uśmiechnął się smutno do Czarusia i kiwnął głową.

Hipolit jak na burżuja przystało zda jutro na nazwisko, a Czarek zwyczajnie pamiętał.

Było ciepło. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do braku wiatru. W Baku ciągle wiało, to było czymś naturalnym. Długa trawa gilgotała go przez ubranie, jak dłonie kochanka. Czuł spokój.

– Całowałeś się kiedyś? – spytał i odwrócił do Hipolita z głupawym uśmieszkiem. – opowiadałeś o jakiejś sąsiadce, ale to trochę słaby romans. Wy – spojrzał niemal pogardliwie – _Wy burżuje_ wszystko byście zabierali, a nie potrafisz nawet ukraść pocałunku _kobiety._ – zaznaczył i uniósł brwi pseudo konspiracyjnie.

Hipolit nie wyglądał nawet na obrażonego wyzwiskiem, bardziej na mieszankę przerażonego i zaciekawionego na raz.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, a jego wzrok spoczął na ustach Czarusia wystarczająco długo, aby oboje to zauważyli.

Hipolit szybko cofnął wzrok do oczu chłopaka, ale popełnił tym błąd, gdyż ten odpowiedział zalotnym puszczeniem oczka.

– Możesz mi opowiedzieć wszystko, nie ma tamtych. – zapewnił.

Hipolit uśmiechnął się i objął Czarusia w pasie, ale nie odpowiedział. Szli tak przez chwilę z zajętym alkoholem umysłem. Cisza, która wisiała nad nimi była ciężka od niewypowiedzianych słów i trzymanych na dnie serca wspomnień. Jakby ją przerwali, przerwaliby również niebo nad głowammi i ziemię pod stopami. To nie był czas ani miejsce.

\---

Hipolit zaprosił Czarka na nocną naukę, a on nie wziął ani jednej książki.

Było późno. Lampy dawały przytłumione, delikatne, ale wciąż światło. Koledzy ziewali, ich głowy przechylały się niekontrolowanie na jedną stronę, a oczy mrużyły, zbyt suche, aby pozostać otwarte. Uczyli się dzielnie. W przeciwieństwie do Cezarego. Był zajęty czymś znacznie ważniejszym. Bezczelnym wgapianiem się w Hipolita Wielosławskiego zatopionego w książce. Czytał ją niemal z wypiekami, co było dość podejrzane zważając na to, że u nikogo innego podręczniki i encyklopedie nie wywoływały takich reakcji. Hipolit go intrygował. Był podejrzanie miły dla przybłędy z Baku, z wyraźnie słyszalnym rosyjskim akcentem. Tego samego, który na każdym kroku obrażał go za pochodzenie. Który próbował wymusić na nim wyznanie czegoś, czego pewnie jeszcze nie zrozumiał.

Pozwolił mu pasożytować w swoim pokoju i odciągać zazdrosnych brakiem podręcznika kolegów od nauki. Był pewny, że Hipolit trzymał coś innego. Zerkał czasem znad książki i uśmiechał delikatnie.

Gdy głowy Lulka i Buławnika z łokci zsunęły się na kartki książek, Hipolit polecił im wrócenie do siebie.

Tak właśnie Czaruś został sam na sam z interesującym chłopakiem i jego książką. 

– Co czytasz? – zapytał, gdy tylko zauważył stawiający mu wyzwanie wzrok na sobie. – poczytasz mi? – zapytał, siląc się na maksymalne sprzedanie swojego uroku. – Wiesz, sam nie lubię czytać, a muszę coś w tej głowie mieć.

Hipolit uśmiechnął się i odchrząknął. Oblizał usta i wziął się za czytanie.

– _Lubię ranną przechadzkę w pogodny dzień_ – spojrzał na Cezarego i wziął oddech, po czym wrócił do książki, zmieszany. Czaruś też to poczuł. Wiszące nad nimi wspomnienie wspólnej przechadzki w pogodny dzień – _Idę powolnym krokiem w szpalerów zimny cień, powiewnym idę krokiem, owita w sukni mgłę_. – przewrócił stronę, nienaturalnie mocno szarpiąc za pożółkły papier. Cezary nie mógł nie wyobrażać sobie, jak silne dłonie przyciskają jego nadgarstki do materaca, a delikatny głos, nie szepcze mu do ucha kolejnych kontrastujących w tym chłopaku rzeczy. – _Patrzę na plamy słońca przez złote face-a-main_ – wypowiedział angielski zwrot bez najmniejszego problemu – _Niebo się sine ściele nad łanem płowych ściern_ , - Cezary spokojnym krokiem podszedł do siedzącego na krześle czytającego. _– Podążasz o krok za mną_ – podniósł oczy na stojącego centymetry od niego Czarusia, którego dłoń oparła się na stoliku. Zamknął Hipolita w swojej osi, nie pozostało mu nic innego, tylko czytać dalej – _niesiesz mój szal moderne, idziesz tak aleją, zadając myślom kłam_ – spojrzał na chłopaka nad nim i nie mógł odgonić myśli, które ten właśnie chłopak zasiał w nim parę pamiętnych dni temu, na ich przechadzce – _Aż w dole błyśnie rzeka w deseniu świetlnych plam_ – ignorował dłoń, która zaczęła bawić się jego włosami tak, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą w świecie. – _Ach, ty byś przecie za mną tak_ – zanim wypowiedział resztę, Cezary wyrwał książkę z jego dłoni – _całe życie szedł_. – dokończył z pamięci, patrząc prosto w brązowe oczy.

Cezary uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym co ukrywał jego burżuj. Odkrył delikatną stronę tego chłopaka. Kolejna przyciągająca zagadka.

Hipolit wstał. Czarek podchodził do cofającego się chłopaka, aż nie opadł na łóżko, stojące przy ścianie. Wspiął się za nim i przywarł do ściany. Hipolit czując rozchodzące się po plecach zimno, wziął głęboki oddech, pełen wstępnych rozkoszy.

– Słyszałem o takich jak ty – wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnym pomrukiem, cały roztrzęsiony.

– O bakijskich rozbójnikach? – zapytał, bezwiednie rozchylając usta i krążąc w orbicie ust drugiego mężczyzny.

Starał się o pocałunek, Hipolit niepewnie uległ. Był nieśmiały, może nawet wstydliwy. Najpewniej nie całował się nigdy wcześniej z mężczyzną. Z kobietą może też nie, sądząc po tym jak niedoświadczone to były pocałunki. Cezary gdyby wierzył w Boga, modliłby się teraz, aby Hipolit nie usprawiedliwiał tego dzielącego ich teraz jako braterskiego pocałunku. Zobaczył wcześniejsze przerażenie w jego oczach. Ale gdy czytał, wyglądał jakby tego chciał. Jakby nie bał się niekonwencjonalnych romansów. Wierzył w te poezyjne brednie, których Cezary nie rozumiał. Więc trzymał się kurczowo oznak, że Hipolit nie odda mu przemocą. W przeciwieństwie do Lulka, temu nie brakowało krzepy.

Gdy nie usłyszał sprzeciwu, kontynuował pocałunek, pogłębił go nawet, aż nie poczuł, że chłopak rozluźnia się w jego ramionach. Uformował pięść i oparł ją na ścianie obok głowy Hipolita, którego rozpalone ciało rozgrzało ścianę.

Czaruś przesunął się w dół jego ciała. Na samą myśl o tym, co go czeka oblizał usta. Nachylił się nad wciąż zapiętym rozporkiem i wystawił dłoń, aby to naprawić, lecz zatrzymała go niepokornie silna dłoń. 

– Ej spokojnie, czekaj! – jego głos był wciąż roztrzęsiony od widocznego podniecenia.

Cezary czegoś tu nie rozumiał. Spojrzał na niego zawiedzony. Nie lubił sobie odmawiać, ale posłusznie wrócił na wysokość oczu Hipolita.

Nie wiedział co mu teraz pozostało. Wrócić do całowania? Czy Hipolit chciał cokolwiek z nim dzielić? Czy powinien wyjść z pokoju i znaleźć sobie innych znajomych na uczelni? Może udobruchać Lulka?

Odrzucenie ogłupiło go kompletnie. 

Dopiero onieśmielająca śmiałość Hipolita uwolniła go z przekleństwa myśli.

– Czaruś, tylko jedno ci tam siedzi – przejechał dłonią po skroni Czarusia. – Możemy na razie po prostu poleżeć? – dodał z mniejszą już brawurą.

– Nie chcesz, żebym… - nie wiedział jak dokończyć, więc nie zrobił tego wcale.

Szczerze nie rozumiał zaistniałej sytuacji. Sasza nigdy nie chciał od niego czegokolwiek co nie było erotyczne. Najdelikatniejsze były pocałunki. Wciąż ostre i pozostawiające rany. Dopiero teraz zwątpił w stwierdzenie, że nie mógł mieć niczego więcej.

Zawisła między nimi niekomfortowa cisza, która im dłużej trwała, tym większe zawstydzenie wywoływała w Hipolicie. Jego delikatny rumieniec odznaczał się na tle blond włosów w śliczny sposób.

– Na razie nie… - w końcu odezwał się, unikając wciąż zdziwionego wzroku Cezarego – Nigdy tego nie robiłem – wyszeptał, chociaż w pokoju byli sami – a co dopiero z… – urwał, ale spotkał wzrok Czarka, starając się mu przekazać wzrokiem wszystko, na co gardło się ściskało.

Czaruś poczuł jak ciepło rozlewa mu się po sercu. Uczucie było nowe, dziwne, ale przyjemne. Przyjemniejsze nawet od pożądania. Pocałował go w czoło i położył u jego boku. Nie wiedział, czy pożałuje delikatnych gestów, ale chciał tego spróbować. Tego, co było mu zabronione. Może życie w Polsce nie było takie straszne?

– A ty Czarek? – zapytał niepewnie, wciąż nie wiedząc, jak złapać chłopaka obok.

– kiedyś w Baku. – rzucił przez zęby.

To wszystko co zdradził tej nocy.

\----

Wszyscy zapisali się do wojska. Przeciwko Bolszewikom, takim jak on. Hipolit patrzył na niego troskliwie, a Lulek z pogardą. Sam nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, a wzrok przyjaciół nie pomagał. Jedynie Buławnik okazał mu jakiekolwiek wsparcie.

– Zrób co-co chcesz. Cza-czaruś – uśmiechnął się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel, a nie jak tamci dwoje, z którymi pozornie był bliżej.

Lulek prychnął pogardliwie i plunął pod nogi. Odszedł z ledwo słyszalną zza kaszlu obelgą.

Cezary spojrzał przepraszająco na pozostałą dwójkę i szybkim krokiem poszedł za Lulkiem.

Gdy go dogonił, szarpnął za ramię i zmusił do rozmowy wyczekującym wzrokiem.

Lulek przewrócił oczami i wyjął z kieszeni prawie wypalonego, zostawionego na później papierosa. Zapalił i gdy w końcu się odezwał nie starał się nawet ukryć zażenowania w głosie.

– Idziesz za nim walczyć przeciwko swoim. – to nawet nie było pytanie. Nie zapisał się jeszcze, ale był już oskarżany. Zresztą słusznie.

Kiwnął pewnie głową. Wszyscy szli. Mieli swoje powody, a on miał swoje.

Lulek za to pokręcił swoją głową. Rzucił ogryzkiem papierosa na podłogę i zdeptał go, gasząc płomień.

Odszedł w swoją stronę.

\----

W wojsku nie miał możliwości na okazywanie uczuć co do Hipolita. Frustracja rosła, gdy żołnierze wyjmowali zdjęcia dziewczyn i całowali. Może tęsknili za wybrankami, ale Cezary mając swojego obok, nie mógł go dotknąć. Zostawały tylko spojrzenia i spanie obok siebie. Inni robili sobie z tego żarty. Nie zrozumieli prawdziwej natury tej bliskości. Za to on soczyście żartował z ich zdrobnień dziewczęcych imion. Radował się z ich zakłopotania.

Pewnego razu, gdy jedli razowca, wspólnego, na zmianę, a Buławnik uczył się z dziurawej od kuli książki, było prawie jak na uniwersytecie. Cezary patrzył głodnym wzrokiem, chociaż jadł. Hipolit zawstydzony odwrócił się. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Podświadomie wiedział, że nie mogli, ale to tylko zwiększało pragnienie jego ust. Hipolit dawał się przekonywać, ocalił ich tylko wybuch gdzieś koło okopu. Skulili się w sobie. To nie był może pocałunek, lecz zamknięci w swojej osi czuli się bezpiecznie i to wystarczyło.

\----

Przewrócił jednego z Bolszewików, przypomniał mu jak nic wcześniej, że Czaruś sam był jednym z nich. Podobnie jak wszystkie złe wspomnienia i wszechogarniający wstyd. – Dawaj chłopaczku! – krzyknął Sasza prześmiewczym tonem, po Rosyjsku.

– Saszka – słowo cierpko spłynęło po jego języku i sercu – Zabiję cię, ścierwo!

Oczywiście nie przestraszył się groźby i zaśmiał się. Nie wierzył w to, że ten stuprocentowo uległy mu chłopak byłby w stanie to zrobić. 

– Chciałbyś, co? Ale żeby to zrobić trzeba mieć jaja!

Miał rację, ale Cezary wciąż był silniejszy niż on. Okazał mu coś, czego Sasza nigdy nie był w stanie okazać nikomu. Litość. Nakreślił krwią z bagnetu krzyż na jego barkach. Pokazał tym drobnym gestem, że był ponad to. Nawet Sasza okazał zdziwienie.

Oczywiście dostało mu się za puszczenie „kacapa”. Poszedł pod areszt, ale nie pożałował tej decyzji. Nie wiedział, że on i Hipolit będą zawdzięczali życie właśnie Saszy i jego rozbawionym stwierdzeniu, że jednak miał jaja, którego Czarek już nie słyszał.

Nie patrząc na latające kule rzucił się do przodu.

Hipolit mamrotał, był ledwo żywy. Dobry żołnierz nie ryzykowałby, ale Cezary nie należał do nich.

Niosąc zranionego chłopaka blisko serca nie myślał o ryzyku. Jedynie o tym, aby donieść go w bezpieczne miejsce. Był ranny, zakrwawiony, brudny, ale wciąż piękny. Piękny jak szlachcic, o którym szeptano, brudny i zakrwawiony jak zwykły żołnierz, którym był.

W bezpiecznej linii okopów zajął się Hipolitem, nie chciał go oddawać nikomu. Nie chciał spuszczać go z oczu. Zdjął górę munduru.

Hipolit trząsł się, jego twarz była brudna i blada. Czaruś namoczył swój podkoszulek przydzieloną mu wodą. Przyłożył mokry materiał do czoła Hipka i pozwolił krwi i ziemi wsiąknąć w białe ubranie. Chłopak zasyczał delikatnie. Cezary chciał przyłożyć usta do ran, przytulić, usłyszeć bicie jego serca, poczuć, że był prawdziwy, żywy. Pozwolił sobie na uściśnięcie jego dłoni. Na tyle delikatnie, aby nie zadać bólu i na tyle mocno, aby zapewnić o swojej bliskości. Realności.

– Nie wygłupiaj się Czaruś. Co będziesz pić. – wyszeptał wciąż osłabiony, jednak nie wyrwał się.

– Twoją porcję. – uśmiechnął się z wymuszonym zaangażowaniem. Jego serce wciąż gnało, a w uszach piszczało od strzałów kierowanych w jego stronę.

Pomimo tego usłyszał głuche kroki i roztrzęsiony głos Buławnika, który zatrzymał się przy nich.

– Chłopaki, nic-nic wam nie jest? – zapytał i patrzył to na Hipka, to na Czarka, oczekując odpowiedzi. – Wybiegłeś tam bez-bez niczego, mogłeś chociaż wziąć-iąć moją książkę! – krzyknął i cisnął w jego brzuch dziurawy podręcznik od medycyny.

Cezary uśmiechnął się, zaraz po nim Hipek i Buławnik.

– Wszystko w porządku. – powiedział Hipolit z delikatnym, naznaczonym bólem fizycznym uśmiechem, patrząc w oczy Cezarego.

– Przestali strzelać – wyjaśnił Buławnik, nie zauważając momentu, który przerwał – Gdy pobiegłeś jakiś Bolszewik ich zatrzymał.

– Saszka – powiedział Czaruś bardziej do siebie, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panicznym zrozumieniu.

– Saszka? – dopytał Buła.

Cezary ścisnął usta i raz jeszcze ściskając dłoń Hipolita, puścił ją i odszedł bez słowa, w głąb okopu, szukając lekarza.

To przeżycie zbliżyło ich bardziej niż wszelkie rozmowy czy pocałunki wcześniej. Nikt już nawet nie żartował z ich dzielonych posiłków i ciepła ciał w nocy.

Służba wojskowa skończyła się. Hipolit bez wahania zaprosił go do swojego domu w Nawłoci. Cezary zgodził się, ale z przeprosinami i dzielonym w ukryciu pocałunkiem przystał na wizycie u Gajowca zanim wyruszy do Nawłoci.

Gajowiec napomknął o kapliczce. Takiej jak ze zdjęć matki.

– Pan myślał, że przejdę na drugą stronę? – zapytał nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać podchodów. Zwłaszcza, gdy ewidentny brud za uszami Gajowca dotyczył złamania serca jego własnej matce. Czaruś był młody i bezczelny, ale nie był głupi.

Nie wspomniał o tym jednak, bo Gajowiec sam do głupich nie należał, a złamane lata temu serce broniło się bardziej niż odwiedzenie domu kochanka tejże samej płci.

Gajowiec przytaknął.

Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie Hipolit po tej, a Sasza po tamtej stronie, może by i przeszedł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału wzięty z "przekleństwa" Karola Brzozowskiego
> 
> Baku ma nazwę o wiatru, stąd Czaruś tęskniący za wiatrem
> 
> Homoseksualizm był legalny w Polsce cały czas (oprócz zaboru Rosyjskiego w pewnym momencie), a utwierdzony prawnie od 1932
> 
> Czaruś jest oczywiście bi, ale nazywa to homoseksualizmem, bo tylko takie określenie istniało
> 
> Hipolit czyta "L'amour cosaque" Jarosława Iwaszkiewicza, które zostało wydane w 1916, więc mógł to czytać 
> 
> Nie jestem pewna, czy coś jeszcze jest nie jasne, ale jest 4.10 więc nie wiem


	3. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję @germanpsychiatrist, która sprawdziła mi ten rozdział i zachęcam do czytania jej prac

Droga do Nawłoci wymęczyła go fizycznie, za to jego umysł pracował za dwoje. Przez jego głowę przetaczał się strumień myśli, to o dworku, burżuazyjnym życiu i zdradzaniu swoich ideałów, to o wizji spokojnego wiejskiego życia z Hipolitem u boku, z dala od innych ludzi i strasznej rzeczywistości świata, którą można było na takiej wsi ignorować. Oprócz natrętnych myśli sama podróż przebiegła dosyć dobrze. Rozmawiał z Hipolitem i paroma stopniowo wysiadającymi z pociągu kolegami z wojska. Ekscytowali się powrotem do ukochanych, a Czaruś dzielił parosekundowe ciepłe spojrzenia z Hipkiem. Nie mógł nawet śmiać się z kolegów w tej sytuacji śmiać. Sam był podekscytowany. Wyobrażał sobie wszystkie pocałunki, które będzie mógł kraść w chruśniakach i na innych łąkach, z dala od dworku. Stresował się samym dworskim towarzystwem. Już widział wszystkie ich krzywe spojrzenia. Pochodzenie było na nim wypisane. Od akcentu, przez maniery, po nazwisko. Hipolit przechylił głowę i szturchnął delikatnie jego stopę, własną stopą. Czaruś podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego delikatne, zmartwione oczy. Znalazł w nich wystarczający spokój, żeby chcieć spróbować tego życia. Hipolit musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby i mrużąc oczy.

Gdy wysiedli z pociągu, blask słońca oślepił Cezarego. Dostrzegał uradowaną twarz Hipka, rozświetloną promieniami letniego słońca. Rumieniło blade policzki i wyciągało niewidoczne normalnie piegi. Jego jasne włosy wyglądały na przezroczyste skupienia światła.

O ile wcześniej Czarek względnie się uspokoił, to teraz wróciło zwątpienie. Gruba warstwa munduru przytłaczała, podobnie jak szlacheckie pochodzenie kochanka. Nie doszli nawet do dworku, a już je odczuwał. Służący z fałszywym uśmiechem przyprowadził powóz. Na samą myśl, że będą mu usługiwać po tym wszystkim, co przeżył, robiło mu się niedobrze. Hipolit zadowolony wszedł do powozu i z zalotną manierą pokazał głową na miejsce obok.

– Czaruś, wskakuj! Pokażę ci, jak powożą prawdziwi mężczyźni! – powiedział.

Nie było w tym jadu, ani złych intencji, jedynie chęć zaimponowania. Cezary nie mógł nie usłyszeć w tym Saszy.

Brawurowa jazda skończyła się twardym upadkiem i niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Hipolit zabrał z jego warg kawałek trawy, naturalnie dotknął jego twarzy, nie myśląc o tym, że nie byli sami. Od razu pokazali swoją bliskość przed służącym. Obawy Czarka rosły.

Ogrom ludzi otoczył Hipolita, gdy tylko dojechali do dworku. Wszyscy go kochali, nic dziwnego. To było głupie, ale Cezary czuł zazdrość. Nie o Hipolita, tylko o rodzinę.

Cezary został w tyle i myślał, że jeszcze odejdzie niezauważony, ale Hipolit po przywitaniu, odwrócił się i go przedstawił. Z błyskiem w oku przeniósł całe to towarzystwo ku niemu. Poza paroma pogardliwymi komentarzami o bolszewikach, otoczyli go z niemal taką radością co Hipka. Od razu podłapali „Czaruś”, tak samo jak Hipolit, gdy się poznali. Poznał Karolinę, wziął ją za rodzoną siostrę Hipolita, po samym wyglądzie. Była do niego strasznie podobna. Piękna blondynka z naturalnie dobrym spojrzeniem. Okazała się kuzynką, to nie odbierało jej dziwnego podobieństwa. Czaruś nie mógł pozbyć się zachwytu, który ogarniał go, gdy widział ten ciepły, bezinteresowny uśmiech. Długie, złociste jak zboże włosy, opadały na ramiona i podobnie jak zwiewna, biała sukienka, poruszały się w rytm jej ruchów. Przypominała anioła.

Hipolit matce przedstawił go jako bliskiego przyjaciela, a Czaruś poczuł dziwną bliskość do tej rodziny, której przecie nie znał. Tak, jakby przyjęli go wśród swoich, a przeciętne nazwisko i poglądy nie miały znaczenia.

Czaruś wypił dość dużo, a pomiędzy uśmiechami, w których autentyczność przedtem nie wątpił, dostrzegł _coś_. Ta cała sympatyczność służących do wykorzystujących ich panów wydawała się przykrytą różami stęchlizną.

Zapłakał, gorzko zapłakał. Chwycił po pijanemu Hipolita za szyję i namiętnie szepnął mu do ucha. Nie zwracał uwagi na pilnie obserwującą ich Karolinę.

– Strzeż się bracie! Pilnuj się! Za tę jedną srebrną papierośnicę, za posiadanie kilku srebrnych łyżek, ci sami, wierz mi, ci sami, Maciejunio i Wojciunio wywleką cię do ogrodu i głowę ci rozwalą siekierą. – mówił to z jakąś manią, niemal śmiejąc się. Pamiętał o tym co sam zrobił własnej matce, kogo kochał. I wiedział, jak bliskość zaślepia, jak najbardziej skrzywdzić mogą cię właśnie najbliżsi. Hipolit musiał wiedzieć. Być przygotowanym na nierychłą zdradę.

Nastek, brat przyrodni Hipolita, ksiądz, odciągnął Czarusia. Zaprowadził do pokoju, w którym Cezary miał spać. Był dużym chłopcem, ale wizja spania w samotności przerażała go. Zupełnie sam, od dawna. Wielki, bogaty, pomimo znajdowania się poza faktycznym dworkiem, pokój. Zimny i pusty. To nie było jego życie. Nie wiedział jak się odnaleźć w tej podejrzanej dobroci. Nie mógł zasnąć. Potrzebował nadzwyczaj silnych ramion Hipolita, aby odgrodziły go od tej wielkiej pustki. Był w innym budynku, Cezary zastanawiał się, czy też nie mógł spać po tym długim dniu.

Następnego ranka, wstał wcześniej, niż Hipek, pokręcił się po dworku, ogrodzie, wsi. Biedni ludzie chodzili głodni, pracowali, a Wielosławscy odwracali od tego wzrok. Prowadzili spokojne życie zaraz obok. Czarek przełknął poczucie winy i wrócił do dworku, gdzie został ugoszczony imponującym śniadaniem. Najadł się do syta, tak, jak nigdy. Po jakimś czasie, Hipolit wpadł do jadalni rozradowany, wypoczęty, jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnięty niż zwykle.

– Czaruś, pokażę ci moje konie. – Porwał go od niedokończonego śniadania.

Zaprowadził do stajni i tyle zwracał na niego uwagę. Zajął się głaskaniem, przytulaniem, lataniem między ośmiorgiem koni. Swoim zwyczajem łatwo wzruszył się i nawet płakał. Łzy szczęścia ciekły po wygiętych przez uśmiech policzkach.

Jednak szczęście nie było jedyną reakcją, na zobaczenie koni. Gdy Hipek dopadł Jędrka, skrzyczał go za marny stan koni. Delikatny zawsze chłopak, pokazał w końcu swoją ostrzejszą stronę, a Czaruś czuł do niego coraz więcej. Gdy służący odszedł parę kroków, co było dość dziwne, zważając na to, jak blisko niego wciąż się trzymał, Czaruś oparł łokieć o ramię Hipka i flirciarsko wyszeptał: 

– Wydaje mi się, że kochasz konie bardziej ode mnie.

– Nie bądź śmieszny – Czarek uśmiechnął się, ale Hipolit nie dokończył jeszcze:– Jesteście na równi.

Mina mu trochę zrzedła, ale cieszył się, że Hipek chociaż udawał, że Cezary mógł równać się z końmi.

Hipolit wziął go na przejażdżkę powozem. Czaruś nie wiedział, dlaczego się na to zgodził. Ostatni upadek musiał go tak zamroczyć, że zupełnie zapomniał jak to wyglądało, kiedy Hipolit powoził. Oprócz morderczej prędkości, zlewającego się w kolorową papkę obrazu, wywrotów w żołądku i much wlatujących mu w twarz było dziwnie przyjemnie. Obejmował chłopaka, który był w swoim żywiole. Krzyczał, gnał co sił i chciał dzielić ważne dla niego przeżycie właśnie z nim. Czaruś nie musiał już szukać jego dziwnych stron, Hipolit sam je przed nim odkrywał. Czaruś też krzyczał, ale zupełnie innym tonem. – Boisz się, Czaruś? – krzyknął Hipek, ale nie zwolnił.

– Prawdziwi mężczyźni się nie boją – zapewnił siny ze strachu Cezary, był tyłem do woźnicy, warto było spróbować. – Widziałem rewolucję w Baku, nie wiesz, co to strach – zaakcentował nazwę miasta na drugiej sylabie. Hipolit od dawna zrozumiał, jak powinien to wymawiać, ale prowokowanie Czarusia, do poprawiania go w ten uroczy sposób, było kuszące.

– Obejmij mnie mocniej – krzyknął, poganiając konia, aby jechał jeszcze szybciej i dalej od dworku.

Cezaremu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwukrotnie. Jakoś odwrócił się i złapał Hipolita tak, że przylegał do niego całym ciałem. Chłopak przestał męczyć konia i jedną ręką chwycił dłoń Czarka. Położył ją kojąco na sercu i zwyczajnie oddychał. Cezary czuł na koniuszkach palców jego szybkie bicie. Tak blisko niego. Zupełnie tak, jakby biło tylko dlatego, że Cezary tu był. Poniekąd tak właśnie było.

– Pamiętasz okopy? – Hipolit zapytał i odwrócił się, tak, że mogli patrzeć w swoje oczy, a koń pozostawiony sobie, powoli zwalniał. Wciąż niósł gdzieś ich powóz, ale gasnącym tempem.

– Pamiętam – odpowiedział, uśmiechnął delikatnie i pocałował. Wlał w ten pocałunek całą tęsknotę, wczorajszą zimną noc, spotkanie Saszy w okopach i wszystkie pocałunki, na które nie mogli sobie pozwolić w okopach.

Przesycony namiętnością pocałunek zwolnił. Stał się delikatny jak ciepłe, wiejskie powietrze. Mogli pokazywać swoje uwielbienie, miłość, która połączyła ich po wspólnych przeżyciach na wojnie. Zupełnie inaczej niż w przyciemnionym studenckim pokoju, gdzie całowali się zachłannie, w obawie, że ktoś mógł ich nakryć.

Powóz gnał, a oni czuli się w nim zupełnie bezpiecznie.

Gdy Cezary rozpiął koszulę, czuł się pewny tej decyzji. O wiele bardziej, niż przyjechania do Polski, zostawienia ojca w obcym miejscu, na zawsze, znalezienia Gajowca, który miał mu pokazać szklane domy. Wiedział, że tej nie pożałuje. Nawet, jeśli spotkałyby ich przez to jakieś nieprzyjemności, oboje żyli na pożyczonym czasie. Cezary leżałby w bakijskim rowie obok pięknej Ormianki, przyjaciółki, którą zawiódł, a Hipolit zdechłby, przywiązany do słupka w dworze ciotki jak pies.

Czaruś, wolny od wstydu, który czuł przy Saszy, rozpiął też spodnie, po znaczącym spojrzeniu, zachęcającym go do tego. Hipolit z równym entuzjazmem rozpiął swoje.

Koń w końcu zupełnie się zatrzymał, a słońce rozgrzewało ich półnagie ciała. Zapach kwiatów unosił się leniwie w powietrzu, a ich krótkie, przyspieszone oddechy pompowały go prosto do płuc.

Hipolit przyłożył swoje czoło, do czoła Czarka. Jego miękkie włosy, gilgotały. Ostrożnie wsunął dłoń w rozpięte spodnie kochanka. Ujął go w dłoń z pewnością, z którą jechał i delikatnością z jaką wypowiadał skrót jego imienia. Cezary momentalnie polubił nowe uczucie, w którym do ekscytacji doszło ciepło, a on oddał się komuś w opiekę. Pomimo tego, że z _tamtym_ klęczał, to on miał pełnię władzy, której tym razem się zrzekł. Zaufał komuś, był biernym pasażerem.

Chciał pozwolić Hipolitowi też to poczuć. Więc chwycił go, a gdy ten zamknął oczy, a jego dłoń puściła, Czaruś chwycił ich obu w ten sposób, że spletli się nierozerwalnie.

Hipolit otworzył oczy, a jego dłoń dołączyła do dłoni Czarka w zagmatwanej próbie złączenia się w ten sposób. Patrzyli w swoje oczy, a chociaż żaden z nich nie wiedział co robi, było na swój sposób idealnie.

Gdy byli bliscy błogiej rozkoszy, pocałowali się raz jeszcze i objęli kurczowo. Szeptali niesłyszalne zapewnienia w swoje usta.

Skończyli, a biedny koń przestraszył się i porwał ich szosą.

Cezary upadł plecami na powóz, a za nim Hipolit, wprost między jego nogi. Czaruś objął go automatycznie, a gdy ich wzrok się spotkał i zrozumieli, co się stało roześmiali się. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę. Po prostu dali się prowadzić przez konia. Zwyczajnie ciesząc się obecnością drugiego. Ich mięśnie wciąż były rozluźnione, a uśmiechy nie mogły zejść z ich twarzy. Gdy Hipolit zauważył, że koń prowadzi ich niebezpiecznie blisko Leńca, ubrał się i nakazał kochankowi to samo.

– To moja sąsiadka. Ta, o której opowiadałem – wyjaśnił. – Mieszka tu. Może jest tu gdzieś – przełknął ślinę – _na koniu._

– Czy mam być zazdrosny? – spytał Czaruś, starając się zapiąć guziki, których nie widział zza brody, a jego zbyt rozluźnione dłonie nie ułatwiały sytuacji.

– Ma narzeczonego.

Czaruś nie rozumiał, w czym to przeszkadzało, ale zdecydował się na pyskaty komentarz, zamiast tamtego.

– Mówię o jej koniu, Hipek. – Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył wyraźne zawstydzenie. – Faktycznie wolisz konie ode mnie!

Hipolit zbył go tylko, pogarszając swoją sytuację.

– Złap mnie, zawrócę się. – Chwycił bat, a Cezary złapał go mocno, w poprzedniej pozycji _dartego orła_ , dla niepoznaki, jakby ktoś miał ich zobaczyć.

Tym razem nie bał się. Gnali na łeb na szyję, ale był z tym wariatem bezpieczny. Zupełnie tak jak w okopach, gdy spali przytuleni, a prawdopodobieństwo użytych na nich bomb zdawało się mniejsze.

\---

Sąsiadkę poznał jeszcze tego samego dnia. Hipolit nie żartował, robiła wrażenie. Była zupełnie inna niż Karusia. Szorstka, dobrze zbudowana, jej silny charakter można było poczuć po paru pierwszych zdaniach. Miała ironiczny uśmiech, odważny, nawet swawolny. Powiedziała im o balu i zaprosiła Czarusia, wiedział, jak wygląda pożądanie, jej wzrok pożerał go.

Narzeczony naprawdę nie miał nic do rzeczy. Czaruś jednak z własnego doświadczenia wiedział do czego prowadzi zazdrość, nie powinno się jej wywoływać. Jednak coś w narzeczonym Laury wywoływało w nim niekontrolowaną złość. Wydawał się na tyle naiwny, że nie widział zalotów, zresztą podobnie jak Hipolit.

– Pan przecie tańczy? – zapytała

– Owszem, tańczę – zapewnił z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. Zerknął na narzeczonego, był niewzruszony.

Do balu i tak pewnie nie dotrzyma, w tym burżuazyjnym przepychu.

– Nie wiem kiedy jest ten bal, nie wiem, czy będę mógł być na nim.

– Czaruś! – Hipolit położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby chciał zatrzymać go, przerażony na samo wspomnienie o odejściu.– Mój drogi, porzuć no ten temat. Nie ty w tych sprawach decydujesz, tylko ja.

Laura zaśmiała się i poparła Hipolita.

\---

Gdy wrócili na dworek, słyszeli przepiękną grę na fortepianie. Tak właśnie Czaruś poznał Wandę Okszyńską. Była niezdarna i nie grzeszyła inteligencją, ale grała jak anioł. Zaproponował jej wspólną grę, po licznych godzinach nauki, wciąż był dużo gorszy. Jego palce przejeżdżały po klawiszach, a wzrok nie spuszczał wysokiego blondyna, którego blade zwykle policzki utrzymywały rumieniec, którego nabawił się od słońca, na ich dzisiejszej wyprawie. Hipolit zauważył jego wzrok i odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Wanda patrzyła na niego i zupełnie nie rozumiała jego rozkojarzenia.

Pomimo wcześniejszej chęci zrobienia wrażenia na Laurze, postanowił pozwolić na trochę niespójności. Wciąż był w dobrym humorze, Hipolit był zaraz obok, a on nie mógł go dotknąć.

– Co do balu – zaczął, a mina Hipolita skwaśniała, Czaruś wciąż nie wiedział, czy zostanie do niego, a Hipek spodziewał się już najgorszego – Nie umiem tańczyć.

Hipolit uśmiechnął się delikatnie, rozluźnił brwi, uspokoił się.

– Może panna Wanda cię nauczy, a ja zagram – zaproponował.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i starała poprawić okulary, które jakimś cudem wylądowały jeszcze koślawiej na jej nosie.

– Nie umiem. – odwróciła wzrok, zakłopotana.

– Nastek umie – powiedział Hipolit. – Wando, pójdziesz po niego?

Wanda poszła, chociaż wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Wielosławcy i tak okazali jej łaskę, biorąc ją do swojego domu i pozwalając grać. Gdy tylko opuściła pokój, Hipolit zajął jej miejsce przy fortepianie.

– Co knujesz? – zapytał i spojrzał na Czarusia pytająco.

Ten puścił mu tylko oczko, a jego wzrok zatrzymał na dłuższą chwilę na rozpiętych pierwszych guzikach koszuli, na szybko doprowadzonych do porządku po ich przygodzie. Wciąż czuł go na koniuszkach palców. Klawisze były zimne, kontrastowały z rozpaloną skórą, którą dotykał nie tak dawno.

Zaczął grać coś, co pamiętał przez mgłę, matka nauczyła go tego lata temu, zapomniałby zupełnie, gdyby nie nuty, które znalazł u Gajowca.

– Jak nauczyłeś się grać? – zapytał Hipolit, obserwując jego dłonie i na ich podstawie dołączył się do gry.

– Gdy byłem mały moim rodzicom bardzo zależało na mojej edukacji – wyznał krótko, po czym umilkł. Hipolit nie naciskał, ale zaryzykował pocałowaniem go w policzek. Usłyszeli kroki i odskoczyli od siebie, jakby co najmniej leżeli nadzy na fortepianie.

Wanda wróciła z Anastazym, który był rozpromieniony wizją potańczenia sobie.

– Panna Wandzia mówiła, że potrzebujesz pomocy, Czaruś – powiedział i sam zaczął tańczyć _shimmy_. – Spróbuj! – zachęcił, a Hipolit ukrył śmiech w zaciśniętej pięści, ale Nastek nie zamierzał mu tego odpuścić. – A ty – powiedział patrząc na brata – nauczysz pannę Wandzię.

Cezary nie skupiał się na lekcji, ciągle zerkał na Hipka, który tańczył z Wandą, a tak właściwie, to starał się ją jakoś utrzymać i zagryzał usta w skupieniu, czy bólu, gdy deptała jego stopy. Cezary naprawdę nie wiedział jakim cudem ta dziewczyna przeżyła tyle lat, nie ginąc od potknięcia o własne nogi.

– Hipek! – zawołał Nastek – Nie myśl o niechrześcijańskich rzeczach.

– Wypraszam sobie! – spanikowany, puścił Wandzię, która upadła bez ani zalążka gracji.

– Złościć się jest nie po chrześcijańsku – wyjaśnił Anastazy.

Hipolit pomógł Wandzie wstać i dopiero teraz okazał złość. Nienawistną miną w stronę brata.

– A więc ucz bez mojej pomocy, klecho!

Cezary nie widział go jeszcze w tym stanie. Przyrodni brat miał na niego gorszy wpływ, niż sama wojna. Pociągało go to. W jakimś stopniu tęsknił do przemocy, ostrego traktowania.

Przestał o tym myśleć, gdy został wepchnięty w ramiona Hipolita. W których w innych okolicznościach już dzisiaj był. Na samą myśl uśmiechnął się słabo i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku zaczął tańczyć. Coś wolniejszego, romantycznego, na ich oczach, bez konsekwencji, krzywych spojrzeń.

– No Czaruś, robisz postępy. Jakbyś od zawsze umiał tańczyć – powiedział Anastazy, ale chłopcy go nie słuchali.

\---

Na bal brakowało mu tylko fraka. Hipolit z całego serca chciał mu jeden podarować, ale Czaruś się zapierał. Nie chciał darowizny. Brał za dużo i zdradzał siebie za bardzo. Przyjęcie fraka byłoby największym z upadków.

– Dzielisz ze mną łoże, a nie chcesz głupiego fraka! – mówiąc to, uklęknął przed nim.

– Dlaczego tak ci zależy? – Poczuł, jak jego policzki rumienią się z lekka.

– Chcę, żebyś tam był. Na pięknym balu, w pięknym fraku naprawdę się bawił. – Jego delikatne, szczere oczy wypełniły się łzami. Rozkleił się jak dzieciak. – Weź go, Czaruś. – Wtulił się w jego nogawkę żałośnie. – Będziesz taki śliczny. – Podniósł głowę, a patrzenia prosto w oczy, użył do emocjonalnego szantażu.

Naprawdę płakał. Nie były to wyciśnięte na pokaz łzy. Przez taką głupotę naprawdę płakał. W tym momencie dopiero, Czaruś zauważył w tym chłopaku prawdziwego szlachcica. Hipolitowi było bliżej do stereotypu, więc reszcie dworku do nierychłego odwrócenia się od nich.

W końcu przyjął frak, a w nagrodę dostał całusa w czoło.

\---

Laura wysłała ich do miasta, w celu załatwienia spraw na bal. Rozpadał się deszcz, więc zatrzymali się w hotelu. Udawali braci. Jeśli recepcjonista coś podejrzewał, nic nie powiedział.

Za oknem słyszeli okropny huk grubych kropel deszczu, które obficie zalewały dach. Czaruś wyszczerzył się i pokazał oczami na jedno z dwóch łóżek. Nie było wprawdzie tak okazałe jak na dworku Wielosławskich, ale prawdę mówiąc było dużo lepsze, niż drewniany powóz, czy trawa, które były ich jedyną okazją do _kochania się._

Hipolit odpowiedział jeszcze większym uśmiechem i jak jeden mąż zsunęli razem dwa, jednoosobowe łóżka.

Hipolit opadł na powstałe łóżko, a Czaruś za nim.

– Jak skończy się burza, załatwiamy sprawy – wyszeptał Hipek z małym przekonaniem.

Dalsze słowa zniknęły za mgłą pocałunków i uczuć. Kochali się bez opamiętania, jeszcze długo po tym jak burza się uspokoiła. Ciepły, nie do końca miękki materac uzależniał. Wizja wspólnego łóżka, może nawet domu, nigdy nie była tak kusząca. Ojciec marzyciel przestał wydawać się naiwny, albo to Czaruś dał się zdegradować. Tak, raczej to drugie. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Ani trochę.

Następnego dnia zostali pod pretekstem zwiedzenia miasta. Niemal zapomnieli, co właściwie mieli zrobić. Pamiętali za to o wstąpieniu do pewnego lokalu dla panów. Mogli tam tańczyć otwarcie, nawet się całować.

W mieście trafili do kina. Czaruś nigdy nie był w żadnym. Poruszające się obrazy robiły wrażenie, ale sama tematyka filmu była aż nazbyt bliska. Pomimo przekonania rodziny Hipolita nie byli na wakacjach, tylko na najprawdziwszej wojnie. Cezary dusił się tym. Żywym wspomnieniem wybuchów, strzałów, ponownym spotkaniu Saszy. Hipolit zauważył to oczywiście. Po powrocie do hotelu, zaoferował rozmowę, ale Cezary zmienił temat. Nie mógł spać i nie miał ochoty na fizyczne uciechy. Na rozmowę nie miał zbytniej ochoty, ale Hipolit nie dawał za wygraną. Ostrożnie wdzierał się swoimi opowieściami. O nawłockim towarzystwie, o nim samym przed tym, jak się poznali, aż Czaruś zaczął odpowiadać, a potem nawet opowiadać. Aż nie zapomniał, co nim tak poruszyło. Rozmawiali całą noc. Pogłębiali swoją relację duchową, odkrywali sacrum w zwykłym ciągnięciu chwili. Adorowaniu lenistwa i szarej, skromnej, hotelowej pościeli. Uczucia zupełnego spokoju, leżenia na wspólnym łóżku, bez niebezpieczeństwa odkrycia, gdzieś na dworku, wojsku, czy akademiku.

Czuli się prawdziwie wolni i spełnieni. Uwierzyli w otoczkę wolności, w niepotępiający świat. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że po załatwieniu spraw, musieli wracać. Pożegnanie z pokojem było słodko-gorzkie. Ostatnie spojrzenie na szarą pościel, sprawiło obojgu bliski do fizycznego ból.

Laura była rozczarowana opóźnieniem. Wybrnęli ulewą i rzekomym zgubieniem się w mieście.

Karusia pokręciła głową. Niezauważona, trzymała się z tyłu, a widziała wyraźniej niż reszta.

\---

Nie mogąc pogodzić się z samotnym zaśnięciem, Czaruś w nocy wymknął się do pokoju Hipolita.

Gdy ten zobaczył wchodzącą przez okno postać zamarł. Owa postać uciszyła go gestem dłoni, a gdy światło odsłoniło jej twarz, Hipek odetchnął z ulgą.

– Wariacie. – warknął pod nosem, uśmiechnięty.

– Tęskniłem za tobą. – Czarek wzruszył ramionami.

Pocałował go delikatnie i wpakował się bez pytania pod kołdrę.

Byli niesamowicie zmęczeni, po nieprzespanej hotelowej nocy, więc szybko zasnęli wtuleni w siebie.

\---

Wszystko wracało. Baku, rewolucja, zmasakrowane, ale wciąż piękne, ciało Aidy w rowie. Sasza, śmiejący się, zupełnie odcięty od ludzkich instynktów. Ciało Jaszy, którego śmierć sprawiła, że Cezary nie mógł dłużej ignorować tego, czym stał się jego kochanek. Widział ojca, którego kaszlenie wzmagało się, a wspomnienie ukradzionej walizki z aspiryną nie opuszczało, przekraczającego granicę młodego chłopaka, który o Polsce nie wiedział nic, z wyjątkiem szklanych domów. Kłamstwa, które miały go zmotywować do dotarcia do tego przeklętego kraju. Wszystkich ludzi, którzy przez niego zginęli.

Koszmary momentalnie ustąpiły, a on zrozumiał, że leżał w łóżku z Hipolitem, który otoczył go ramionami i obudził. Obserwował go z wyraźnym przejęciem. Oczy Cezarego piekły, a mokre kosmyki włosów kleiły się do spoconego czoła. Jego kończyny trzęsły się. Wciąż zszokowany pozwolił Hipolitowi, na przyciśnięcie do jego piersi i delikatne bujanie, które pozwoliło na uspokojenie oddechu i roztrzęsienia. Czaruś już się uspokoił, lecz nie wyrwał się z silnych ramion, które wciąż bujały. Delikatnie, rytmiczne, na kształt kołysanki, którą nucił.

Wszystkie instynkty przekonywały, żeby go odrzucił. Pokazał zbyt wiele emocji, gdyby Hipolit teraz zapytał, może by opowiedział. Nie tylko to, o co zapytał. Wszystko. Bez filtra. Z całym wstydem i poczuciem winy, które z jakiegoś powodu tylko napędzają dalsze wyznania, których żałuje się, zanim otworzy się usta. Ten chłopak był zbyt dobry, aby wiedzieć to wszystko.

Zignorował wszystkie i wtulił mocniej, skupił na usłyszeniu cichych słów kołysanki. Biciu serca.

Płakał. Po prostu płakał. Aż nie zabrakło łez, a jego zmęczone ciało nie rozluźniło się we śnie. 

\---

Budząc się rano, czuł ból głowy i oczu, a wspomnienia okropnej słabości, którą ukazał skręcały mu żołądek. Druga połowa łóżka była pusta.

Przetarł oczy i w napływie złości uderzył poduszkę.

Wymknął się do swojego pokoju i przebrał. Zjadł wszelkie kawusie, drożdżówki, śmietanki, które podstawiono mu pod nos. Nie mógł pozbyć się ciężaru wstydu. Hipolita nie było na śniadaniu. Najpewniej uznał go za słabego i unikał.

– Przepraszam, gdzie jest Hipolit? – spytał służbę, pomiędzy gryzem a łykiem.

– Pan Hipolit jest w stajni, tudzież już gdzieś jedzie. – Odpowiedział mu Jędrek.

Nie deptał po piętach Hipolita, więc ten musiał być w nieciekawym humorze. Czarkowi robiło się nie dobrze na myśl o tym co spieprzył. Nie miał ochoty go szukać, wolał zostać w bezpiecznym dworku, w którym nie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać, a Hipolit nie powie mu tego, co o nim myśli. Unikanie go po wsze czasy w pewnym znaczeniu przedłuży ich relację, więc postanowił się go trzymać.

Spędził dzień na graniu z Wandą na fortepianie. Nie patrzył na Hipolita, który w końcu wrócił z konnej przejażdżki. Nie był w stanie. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do dziewczyny, z którą grał, nie śmiał przenieść wzroku spoza jej oczu, których iskierki wybijały się zza grubych szkieł okularów. Gdy po ciągnących się minutach, Cezary nadal wyraźnie unikał jego wzroku, Hipolit opuścił pomieszczenie. Deski skrzypiały pod silnymi krokami, które stawiał.

Czaruś mimo wszystko przeprosił Wandę i udał się za nim.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w końcu, a Czarek założył ręce i zasugerował wzrokiem, aby przeszli do pokoju Hipolita. Ustronne miejsce, które samo w sobie było dobrym pomysłem, miało jedną, zasadniczą wadę. Było pokojem, w którym w nocy Czaruś rozkleił się jak dziecko, a rankiem został opuszczony bez słowa.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zaczął, żeby na starcie uzyskać przewagę.

– Jeździłem. – Uniósł brwi zaniepokojony, może zdziwiony, albo udawał.

– Unikałeś mnie. – Oskarżył przez zęby i spojrzał prosto w oczy, starając znaleźć tam kpinę, czy cokolwiek, co potwierdziłoby jego obawy. Pozostawały bezsprzecznie dobre, co tylko zwiększyło irytację.

– Skąd ten wniosek? Nie sądzisz, że jakbyśmy wstali razem, ktoś mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać? – położył dłoń na ramieniu Czarka i przechylił głowę delikatnie.

– Nikogo to nie obchodzi, Hipek! – Warknął i zrzucił dłoń ze swojego ramienia. – To tylko i wyłącznie nasza sprawa.

– Myślę, że Wandzię to obchodzi. – Gdy tylko to powiedział wyglądał jak zbity pies. Chciał powiedzieć jeszcze coś, ale zagryzł wargę.

– Co jej do tego?

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? Widziałem jak ze sobą gracie. Jak uśmiecha się do ciebie, a ty do niej.

Cezary zaśmiał się bezczelnie.

– Jesteś o nią zazdrosny! – Stwierdził fakt, a Hipka zalała krew – Myślałem, że unikasz mnie, bo nie mam jaj. – momentalnie pożałował wyznania, ale jeśli miało ono wyjaśnić niejasności, to było warto.

– Dlaczego miałbyś nie mieć? – Uspokoił się trochę, faktycznie zdziwiony oskarżeniami.

O ile wcześniej Cezary był udobruchany, śmiał się nawet, to to niewinne pytanie wywołało u niego postawę defensywną.

Mruknął coś po rosyjsku i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

\---

Unikanie Hipolita trwałoby w najlepsze, gdyby nie zarządzili wyprawy do Chłodka, na którą przystali wszyscy. Hipek nawet nie chciał jechać z nim w powozie. Wybrał konia, co oddalało ich naturalnie, tak, że znający ich bliską relację mieszkańcy dworku, nie mogli się domyślić, że coś było nie tak.

Cezary żałował ciętego języka i odwrócenia się w chwili, w której wszystko mogło wrócić do normy. Chcąc to przekazać, klepnął konia, gdy ten przejechał obok powozu.

Powóz ruszył, a z nim Czaruś i Karusia, na którą upadł. Dokładniej,,upadł między jej nogi, wprost na bieliznę, którą odsłonił powiew.

Hipolit nie mógł ukryć zazdrości. Czaruś zauważył ją, gdy podniósł się i odwrócił, dając zawstydzonej dziewczynie trochę prywatności. Uśmiechnął się do niego i puścił oczko. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zajęli się Karusią i jej zniszczoną dumą. Czerpał okropną przyjemność z chorobliwej zazdrości, chciał utrzymać go w takim stanie, ignorując doświadczenie z tym związane.

W Chłodku zajął się rozmową z Karusią. Okrutne motywy zniknęły, gdy odkrył, że z dziewczyną mógł prawdziwie rozmawiać. Długo i o wszystkim. Miał nawet ochotę na zwierzanie się jej, tymczasem na samą myśl zwierzenia się Hipolitowi wszystko się w nim skręcało.

Widział jego zbolałą posturę z daleka. Rozmazaną odległością. Bezsprzecznie zazdrosną. A potem jeszcze bardziej zbolałą, tym razem może już cierpiącą, gdy Cezary wspomniał o wyprowadzce do Chłodka.

\----

Pomimo wcześniejszego omijania, Cezarego męczyły smutne oczy i zgarbione plecy. Przekonał Hipolita do spotkania się w nawłockim ogrodzie, tam, gdzie od przypadkowych gapiów ochraniały ich drzewa i krzaki. Pocałował go, chcąc, aby to wystarczyło. Brał pod uwagę odepchnięcie, zdziwił się, gdy nie nastąpiło. Oboje czuli nieschodzące od kłótni napięcie, więc pocałunek to odzwierciedlał. Był szorstki, taki jaki znał, a wieczna delikatność Hipka nie zadziwiła, nie onieśmieliła. Nie okazał jej.

Czaruś poczuł się pewnie. Pomimo poprzedniego stwierdzenia, że nie miał jaj, postanowił to odkręcić, robiąc to, co bardzo lubił, a Sasza utożsamiał z brakiem jaj właśnie.

Oderwał się od suchych ust Hipolita i padł przed nim na kolana. Robiąc to, po drodze obcałowywał przez ubranie jego klatkę piersiową, potem brzuch.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał Hipolit, a w jego oczach tańczyły ogniki.

– Coś bardzo dobrego. – Wyszeptał, jego głos był przesiąknięty podnieceniem, które wzmagał brak dotyku od kłótni. Wtulił policzek w jego krocze.

– Przestań. – Oddalił się krok od niego.

– Co?

– Przestań.

Cezary wstał. To nie działo się pierwszy raz, ale za każdym był tak samo zdziwiony odmową.

– Nie chcesz mnie? – W jego głosie nie było oskarżeń. To było szczere pytanie.

– Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że możesz mnie tym kupić.

Czarek zaczął żałować nie tak dawnej chęci zobaczenia złego Hipolita.

– Chciałem przeprosić. – przełknął ślinę i wytarł kolana.

– Czaruś – Uśmiechnął się słabo, delikatnie. – przeproś słowami.

Cezary zagryzł wargę. Gardło mu się ścisnęło, a on pomimo desperacji nie potrafił wyjąkać ani słowa. Hipek uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, pokręcił głową i zrobił krok, aby odejść, ale Cezary pociągnął go za rękaw. Hipolit był silniejszy, mógł się bezproblemowo wyrwać, ale nie zrobił tego. Czekał na przeprosiny. Chociażby na fałszywe.

– Pamiętasz? – Czaruś zapytał słabo, unikając wzroku Hipolita. I tak czuł go na sobie. Znając go, może nawet się uśmiechał.

– Pamiętam. Ale czy ty pamiętasz?

Podniósł wzrok. Uśmiech tam był. Ale mniej ciepły niż miał nadzieję. Słodko-gorzki, obolały. W końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i pożałował przygarnięcia tej przybłędy.

– Pamiętam, Hipek. – zdusił wątpliwości, przeznaczenie, klątwę. – Pamiętam. Póki mnie chcesz, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Przywarli do siebie w kurczowym uścisku. Przytulali się dłuższą chwilę, a zimne, nocne powietrze smagało ich twarze. Gałęzie szumiały, a świerszcze dawały koncert. Niewidoczne przez uścisk łzy, nie przynosiły wstydu.

\---

Poszli do pokoju Hipolita, nie pomyśleli nawet o złym, dotyczącym go wspomnieniu. To było za nimi.

Zrzucili ubrania i w samej bieliźnie położyli się na łóżku. Wygodniejszym niż to hotelowe, ale o niebo _gorszym._ Czaruś zamknął oczy i wziął parę niespokojnych oddechów. Zdecydował. Wtulił się w obojczyk Hipolita, tak, żeby poczuć jedynie jego ciepło, a nie oceniający wzrok, czy słowa. Jeśli nie zobaczy jak je wypowiada, może sobie wmówić, że są wytworem jego wyobraźni, czy udręczonych myśli, a nie ciosem od chłopaka, którego pomimo ostatnich dni, przede wszystkim, niezaprzeczalnie _kochał._

– Miałem koszmar – zaczął i ignorował jak chwiejny był jego głos

– Okazałem słabość.

– Czaruś, wszystko w porządku – wyszeptał Hipolit i pocałował go w czoło. Pobujał delikatnie, trzymając przy sercu. – Skąd pomysł, że nie możesz okazać przy mnie słabości? Czy dałem ci kiedyś jakieś przesłanki do tego? – Jego ton był wyniszczony. – Zawdzięczam ci życie. To, że płaczesz mnie nie odstraszy. Każdy płacze. Jeżeli mnie potrzebujesz, ja jestem tutaj.

– Jest jeszcze coś – wydobył jakoś, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz nie pozbędzie się tego ciężaru, to nigdy tego nie zrobi. Zaczął momentalnie płakać, trząść w silnych ramionach. Bał się, lecz pragnął wylać z siebie to wszystko. To, co musiał zakopać, gdy otaczała go śmierć, zgniłe ciała, brak aspiryny i całe zło tego świata, a co raz po raz wychodziło, gdy tylko był bezpieczny.

– W Baku był taki chłopak. Sasza. Miałem z nim… – przerwał, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Nie było to zbliżone do jego uczuć do Hipolita, a wtedy nie widział poza Saszą świata. – _coś._ Mówił, że nie mam jaj przez to, co robiłem. To przez niego zostałem ukarany na wojnie. Nie potrafiłem go zabić.

Hipolit pogłaskał go po plecach. Wciąż bujał. Pomimo chęci nie zacisnął ramion mocniej, wciąż dawkując swoją siłę, którą zauważył porównując się z Czarkiem. Dał mu się wypłakać. Płacz w końcu ustał, a urwany łzami oddech w końcu stał się miarowy. Usnął. Hipolit, który wcześniej trzymał się dzielnie, sam zapłakał. Trzymał chłopaka, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Rano Cezary nie spodziewał się obudzenia u boku Hipolita. Wciąż spał, musiał być bardzo zmęczony.

Jak bardzo nie chciał odchodzić, wiedział, że w jego słowach była racja. Nikt nie mógł ich razem przyłapać. Pewnie dałoby się to wytłumaczyć przyzwyczajeniem z okopów. Zwykłym przyjacielskim dzieleniem ciepła.

Hipolit obudził się, czując jak Czaruś się poruszył. Wojna wypluwała cię z lekkim snem, strachem przed wybuchami i wieloma innymi rzeczami, o których nie chciał myśleć.

Ich wzrok spotkał się, a na usta wstąpiły uśmiechy. Czuli niewyobrażalną ulgę. Pocałowali się delikatnie. Czaruś chciał czegoś więcej po tym, jak w ogrodzie został odrzucony. Przewrócił Hipolita, który dał mu, opierając się, za co Czarek, a zwłaszcza nadszarpnięta ostatnio duma, byli mu niesłychanie wdzięczni. Zszedł w dół, obcałowując jego klatkę piersiową, ale dopiero wtedy został zatrzymany.

Chwycił go w torsie i przerzucił pod siebie. Czasem, niezwykle rzadko, może tylko kiedy płakał, Cezary zapominał jak silny był ten spokojny, czuły chłopak.

– Pamiętasz? – zapytał Hipolit, a jego głodne oczy szukały zapewnienia w Czarusiowych.

Kiwnął głową, zbyt podekscytowany, żeby się odezwać. Chłopak nad nim pocałował go w usta, a potem oderwał się i zsunął na dół.

Czarek bał się jak cholera, co nie przeszkadzało rosnącej na samą myśl ekscytacji. Zastanawiał się jak to jest. Lubił to robić, a sam nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył, a co dopiero z osobą, której na nim zależało.

Po chwili, nie pamiętał już o czym myślał, a jego świat zamknął się w ustach człowieka, leżącego nad nim. Zapomniał o Saszy, tak, jakby nigdy go nie doświadczył, o wojnie, rewolucji, wszystkim. Był tylko on. Chłopak, który kochał go na tyle, aby zaprosić do swego rodzinnego domu. Znosić jego pyskate zachowanie i bezwstydne uwodzenie kobiet na dworku z zamiarem wywołania zazdrości.

Miał przyspieszony oddech. Starał się to ukryć, wydawać jak najmniej dźwięku. To stawało się coraz trudniejsze.

Jego usta oplatały go, podobnie jak ich serca. To było niemal duchowe przeżycie.

Do końca dnia dzielili spojrzenia. Zadowolone, szczęśliwe, pełne ulgi. Znów stali się nierozłączni, może jakimś sposobem nawet bardziej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest większy niż dwa poprzednie razem, następne będą krótsze niż ten, więc na ten moment jesteśmy w ponad połowie całości. 
> 
> Film który oglądali to albo "Dla ciebie, Polsko", albo "bohaterstwo polskiego skauta" oba są z 1920 roku, oba o wojnie. Pierwszy nie zachował się wcale, a drugiego tylko 30 minut. Można znaleść na youtubie, obejrzeć nie obejrzałam
> 
> Zmieniłam kolejność kanonicznych wydarzeń, żeby pasowały do dramy (wycieczka do Chłodka była jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które Czaruś robił w Nawłoci)
> 
> Kto zauważył nawiązanie do "w malinowym chruśniaku"? Zostało wydane w 1920 roku, może Hipolit czytał to Czarusiowi.


End file.
